Electric
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: HELLFIRE ONE-SHOT: It was a night to remember...if any of them could actually remember it.


-Well, as soon as I got this idea, I had to write it. After all, I got to write more Hellfire Minewt and you get to meet a few more demons I know you'll love! So enjoy! And as for the rest of what happens in this... I feel no shame ;)-

Oh and if you want to hear some of Devilish's jazz, check out Postmodern Jukebox's cover of Come and Get It :)-

-Electric-

"Alby! Darling, it has been TOO long! How've you been?" That was how Teresa entered Devilish that Friday night, grinning brightly up at the dusky-skinned demon standing before her. There weren't any other places to go in the human world if you were a demon looking for fun and she knew for a fact that she was looking for fun.

Alby sighed, dark eyes going up toward the ceiling. "Teresa," he greeted, hands politely behind his back. "It hasn't been very long, as I recall."

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning innocence as she twirled a strand of wild black hair around her finger. From behind, she heard her companion clear his throat pointedly but ignored it. She wasn't flirting with Alby, just loosening him up a bit. Her mate knew she'd never leave him.

"I mean that three nights ago, you were in here, dancing on top of a table," Alby deadpanned.

Teresa dropped her hand from her hair in faint disappointment. Evidently, a stunning demon in a black dress did nothing to faze him. "Aw, Al, everyone was doing it," she protested.

"Because YOU started it."

"The band started it! Their playing is divine, how could we resist a little dancing?" She emphasized the word "dancing" with a suggestive movement of her hips. Behind her, her mate coughed under his breath.

Alby hissed out a breath through his nose. "Do you want a table for you and..." Pausing, he peered over her shoulder. "...your mate? Hi, Aris," he added with a half-smile.

"Alby." Aris was, unfortunately, behind her, so Teresa couldn't see his expression as he said it. But his voice was like chocolate and hearing it was enough to make her shiver.

They'd been mates for a thousand years and he still had that effect on her.

"Yes," Teresa said to Alby, "we would love a table. Maybe next to the band?"

Alby sent her a warning look at that and she beamed at him in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. Come on, it wasn't as though she danced on tables every time she came. It was those slutty human pets you had to watch out for or the cook. The guy only blew up at someone every other night.

"Very well then," Alby conceded, though the warning running beneath his words was nearly palpable. The sleeves of his suit jacket shifted as he gestured for her to follow him.

Bouncing once on her toes, Teresa scampered after him and into the restaurant. It smelled like honey in here tonight, and she breathed the sweet scent in as she walked in her royal blue heels. They matched the shower of glittering stones across the top of her dress and the sparking blue of her eyes. "Come on, Aris," she encouraged, reaching back for his hand. "Isn't this lovely? We haven't been out in ages."

There was a pause and then Aris's hand appeared in hers, warm and familiar. Teresa fought off a coy giggle as he sidled up so that their shoulders brushed. "That's your fault, if Alby and I remember correctly," he teased, a gleam in his violet eyes. Aris was a unique demon indeed, what with the short black hair and those stunningly colored eyes. Teresa had met him during one of her...erm...visits to a religious group in Paris, when the...worshippers accidentally summoned him with her.

Damn cults, she thought to herself, they never get it right.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She waved him off, raising her chin. Then he gave the back of her dress a light tug and she squeaked, blushing instantly.

Aris chuckled. Leaning in, he touched a kiss to her cheek. "Behave," he murmured in her ear.

The brush of his lips sent a hot curl of warmth into her stomach. Smiling her most sultry smile, she reached up to stroke a hand over his hair. It was all she was willing to do in a public place like this, unlike the other couples.

Ugh, speaking of which... Dropping her hand, she glanced around the interior of the restaurant. The dark walls were bathed in the blue glow of the lamps strung up from the walls and ceiling. Several tables were full of demons and human pets. The humans laughed and flirted shamelessly, practically crawling into their demons' laps. Teresa wrinkled her nose at them. No demon should let their partner behave in such a manner. She was grateful to spot a few decent couples in the room, some of which nodded greetings to her when they recognized her. Oh, she did love this place, even with its flaws.

"Here we are,"Alby announced, pulling out a pair of chairs at an ebony table. It was near the raised platform where the jazz band played, the seductive tones from trumpets and saxophones ringing out in the room.

"Thank you," Aris said with a dip of his head.

"Thanks, Alb's," Teresa added, making Alby pull a sour expression at the nickname. She chose her seat, smoothing the flowing, knee-length skirt under her as she did. Waiting until Aris sat, she scooted a little closer to him.

"I'd ask you what you want to drink, but I'm guessing it'll be the usual," Alby said.

Aris's lips curved up. "Viinim will be fine."

Bowing his head once, Alby turned and walked away toward the kitchens' black double doors. Teresa watched him go, wondering why the such a kind demon didn't have a mate. Then she jumped when someone placed a hand on her knee.

"You do enjoy annoying him, don't you?" Aris asked with a playful smirk. He looked good in his black suit which framed his slim waist nicely.

Teresa rested her hand on top of his. "Yes. It's deliciously fun." Her grin showed off her fangs.

"Any other 'deliciously fun' things you were thinking of doing tonight?" he asked. He sounded like he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

You, she thought. But she chose to lean in instead and kiss his nose. "Perhaps," was her murmured answer. She began to draw back again, but Aris suddenly caught the back of her neck. Teresa blinked as his fingers sank into her hair, thumb resting beneath her ear. He was watching her with a demonic smirk and a deep affection in his gaze. "You do love to tempt me, Resa," he whispered.

A sigh slipped from her when he covered her mouth with his. They kissed slowly, intending only to linger for a moment, but becoming caught up in each other. Teresa ran her blue-painted claws through his hair at the back of his head, feeling the silky softness. The way he kissed her stole her breath; nipping at her lips, teasing her when he ran his tongue across a fang. Pushing her chair closer to his, she let it sink deeper and deeper, until he was dangerously close to pulling a gasp out of her. His hand on her knee wandered upward, slipping just beneath the skirt of her dress.

Even though she would've been happy to let this go on and lay him out across the table, she knew she shouldn't. Taking a breath, she broke away. Her hand fell onto his to stop him with his fingers on her thigh. "I'm sorry," she managed around rough breaths. "I shouldn't have..."

"It was my fault," he admitted with a rueful grimace. Pulling his hands from her, he tried resting them safely in his lap. He flashed her a smirk. "But we can finish this when we get home, can't we, love?"

Images of a gasping Aris in bed instantly flooded her mind. "We'll see," she chirped. Smugness made her smile when he responded by staring at her longingly.

Their drinks arrived, wine-hued liquid in crystal glasses, and Teresa picked up hers by the stem. Holding it up to her nose, she inhaled blissfully. "I love the smell of Viinim," she remarked.

"Don't do that too much," Aris warned. "Remember what happened last October."

"Oh yeah. That." She sighed and took a sip. That was a fiasco last October. Viinim smelled like blueberries, which sounded harmless enough. However, breathing in demon wine often had strange effects on demons and humans alike. Last October, Devilish had held a special dinner where Viinim was released into the air. It made everyone extremely drunk and suddenly enraptured with the person next to them, especially if that person was their mate. It was...an interesting night, to say the least. Teresa wasn't there, but she wasn't sure if she would've enjoyed it or not. Drunkenly making out with Aris sounded fun, but not across a table at a restaurant.

"YOU'D probably enjoy it," Aris commented, as though reading her thoughts.

"I don't need to be drunk to enjoy making a mess of you," she returned lightly. She slanted him a look from under her lashes as she sipped her drink. He watched her, eyes flitting to her mouth and a tingle ran from her head to her toes.

Shaking his head, he glanced away. "Dammit," he muttered. "Why do you always do that to me?"

"Because it's so easy." It was true; she could make Aris blush and lose his mind with nothing more than a smile. It was a power she wielded often.

The two were silent. The hum of the music was in the air. Under the table, Aris was touching his foot against hers. Teresa swallowed at the light pressure. The things she wanted to do to this demon...

Then she glanced up at a new couple that had entered the room. Wait a minute...she knew that demon! Her jaw dropped, before a huge smile spread across her face. "Newt?" she called.

The demon turned at the sound of his name, storm-blue eyes lighting on her. When he grinned, his fangs glinted and his honey-blonde hair seemed to glow brighter. "It's great to see you again, Teresa," he told her in that lovely British accent. Some demons got all the luck and were born with accents. Newt bobbed his head at Aris too. "And you, Aris."

"Hey, Newt." Aris' voice was warm. The three demons all knew each other from their cult phases (everybody went through it), and had been summoned by humans together multiple times. "What're you doing here?"

"Ah—" Newt glanced at the boy next to him. Teresa blinked. A human? Whoa, scratch that, a damn hot human! "I'm with my mate."

"Really?" Aris asked. "The ever-single Newt has a mate?"

Laughing, Newt nodded in a rather lovestruck way.

Awww! Teresa flapped her hands at him to come closer. "Well, don't stand there, come over here!" she insisted. "I need to hear about this."

"I don't want to interrupt..." Newt hedged.

Aris joined in too. "You won't be interrupting, Newt," he reassured. "We're doing the same thing you are."

"Yes, come join us!" Teresa added. She needed to meet this mate of Newt's.

Newt offered them a grateful smile. Turning, he murmured something to the boy next to him. Then the two both headed over the the table and took seats in the opposite side. They both wore the usual suits that were worn in here, though Newt looked much slimmer in his than his broad-shouldered mate. Teresa looked over him once. He was so gorgeous. Black, spiky hair and olive-toned skin like Aris, though his hair was longer. His eyes were the color of ebony velvet, all mysterious, and he had a sexy curve to his lips. She couldn't believe he was human.

"What's your name?" she asked, trying to make him comfortable with a cheerful voice.

The boy smiled. "Minho."

"Newt, where did you meet a human like him?" she asked, turning to Newt. Minho blushed charmingly and Newt took his hand, intertwining their fingers. "In a storm," Newt answered her, amusement in his words. "I sort of snuck in."

"He couldn't resist," Minho joked. Then he snickered as Newt huffed out an exasperated sound.

Teresa didn't blame him. She still remembered how she'd felt when she first saw Aris, all tall and handsome with hellfire leaping from his fingertips. He'd had her from the first glance. "Well, you two are just lovely together," she told them. "I'm so glad you finally decided to find a mate, Newt."

"Thank you," Newt replied, sounding more content than she'd ever heard him sound. He looked softer too, somehow, his smirk not as sharp. He'd lost a couple piercings at his ears too, settling for a single ring of gold around the curve of one ear. Teresa decided that Minho was good for him. They did look wonderful together, after all.

"Are the two of you going to the Immortals' place then, this summer?" Aris asked curiously. Underneath the table, he nudged Teresa's foot. "Teresa and I go every year."

Teresa clasped her hands together happily. "Oh, yes, you have to go," she put in. "The Immortals' party is always such fun. Max is hosting it this time, over at his house."

With a grimace, Newt exchanged a look with Minho. "I don't think we will," he replied. "Max is going to be there and we've had trouble with him in the past."

Teresa's brow furrowed, but Aris seemed to understand. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh—Right, I'm sorry," he stammered. "I'd heard about that."

"Heard about what?" Teresa asked, glancing between them. She pointed at Newt in question. "You don't get along with Max anymore?"

Newt took a breath, but it was Minho who answered. "He tried to kill me more than once," he admitted. Teresa's lips parted. Max had tried to kill a demon's mate? Minho was ducking his head in reluctance. "Newt actually possessed me to stop him."

Aris choked on his drink. Eyes growing round as saucers, Teresa stared at Newt. "You possessed your mate?"

"Yes," Newt answered, shame briefly clouding his features. "I didn't know what else to do. How could I watch him just—" He broke off, swallowing.

Minho's thumb stroked the back of Newt's knuckles. "It's fine, really," he tried. His gaze moved from Aris to Teresa, asked for understanding. His voice became softer. "He saved my life."

Teresa's shock faded, to be replaced by sympathy. She may not have known Newt's and Minho's story, but she could tell that they'd come out of it stronger. She wasn't going to judge Newt when he only did what he could in a desperate situation. Glancing sideways at Aris, she looked at the smooth curving of his throat and the twilit eyes she loved so much. Yes, she probably would've done the same thing for him, if it came to that.

"Good for you two," she announced, drawing Newt's attention. "Don't let other demons try to take your mate. Everyone knows it's just—a despicable thing to even try. Damn." Crossing her arms, she sat back in her chair. "I can't believe Max."

"At least he didn't go after you," Aris said slyly, reaching over to pull at a piece of Teresa's hair.

Laughing, she ducked away. "I'd torch him before I let him come near me."

"I'm glad to hear it." Aris reached for her hand and took it, his thumb circling the back of her palm. A tingle raced across her skin. Watching his lips touch the rim of his glass, she thought that she was definitely going to have to have her way with him tonight.

The group ordered two more drinks for Newt and Minho, before falling into a lazy routine of conversation. Newt and Minho really were great fun to talk to. Once Minho had grown used to the two new demons, he opened up more. He had the most amazing smile and it was always for Newt. There was hardly a moment when they weren't touching. Teresa admired them. She'd never been on a double-date with another couple before and it felt nice. Aris got along well with Newt and Minho was easy to get to know too. Teresa smiled around another drink of Viinim. It was good to have friends in Hell, because there would always be darker creatures or exorcists coming after her and she might need some backup someday. It was just how demons lived.

They were halfway through a story about a burning church and cult members when the air suddenly seemed to grow heavy. The music hit a lull, sliding through the room like molasses. Teresa blinked at the sudden change. "What was that?" she asked, looking around. But no one else at the other tables was objecting to it.

Aris cocked his head, a curious expression on his face. "I'm not sure...but something definitely happened. It wasn't anyone using their power nearby?"

Teresa shook her head. "No," Newt answered in puzzlement.

"I don't have powers," Minho mumbled. He received many eye-rolls as a response and cracked half a smirk.

"Hm. Oh well." Beaming around at them, Teresa lifted her drink. "I guess it must've been someone else then."

They agreed and the conversation started up again. But Teresa found that it was suddenly much harder to pay attention. That heavy charge was still in the air and now it felt like it was actually touching her. The atmosphere had grown fingers and they were ghosting along her skin in a way that made her shudder. When she breathed in, she smelled blueberries.

"Aris, I think that..." It came out strange, muffled. "I think I've had enough to drink." Setting her glass down proved to be a challenge, though she wasn't sure why. It was half-full. Surely that wasn't enough for her to be drunk.

Aris glanced at her in surprise. "Are you okay?"

She met his gaze and her heart did a little jump. God, he did look beautiful tonight. She had the sudden overwhelming urge to pin him to the table and kiss him until she forgot her own name. Shaking the thought away, she mumbled, "fine, just fine..."

"I think I'm gonna stop drinking this too," Minho added from across the table. He wrinkled his nose as he scooted his glass away from him, a cloudy look in his eyes.

Newt's eyebrows lifted. "You've barely had anything, Minho."

"I know, but I feel kinda...weird." When Minho looked over at Newt, his gaze lingered for a beat too long.

"What IS that?" Teresa asked. Huffing, she began fanning herself with a hand. "And it's hot as all of Hell in here. Do any of you feel that?"

"Actually," Aris started, tugging at his collar, "I do too. Love, maybe we should leave."

"But why? We were having so much fun."

"I have a feeling that whatever this is isn't going to be fun."

"Mmm," she hummed in disagreement, leaning over to tuck her head on his shoulder. She felt his body stiffen at first and then relax. Yes, just let this feeling grow stronger. It was dangerous, of course, but it did feel so sinfully good. Whatever this was, she needed more of it. "Let's just stay for a while longer," she suggested, trailing her fingertip down his chest. "It feels wonderful in here."

Aris made a noise that suggested he was having a difficult time saying no. "Resa, I think that...I think..." His voice trailed away when she tugged once at his tie, loosening it. He seemed to melt in his chair. "Oh, this is most certainly not good."

"Oh, but it is most certainly addictive," she argued. Stretching up in her seat, she kissed his ear; surreptitiously, she let her tongue graze the curve of it. The tiniest whimper escaped his lips. From other tables, she could hear weak protests and breathless agreements, shifting of clothes and chairs moved closer together. This was affecting all of them, demons and humans alike. For a moment, she thought that she should probably be concerned. But then Aris nosed her hair to breathe in her scent and she decided it was okay to let herself sink into this.

From across the table, she could see Minho resting his forehead against Newt's, a sly grin on his mouth. Newt's eyes were glazing over (much like Teresa's probably were at this point). She watched as Minho leaned in and whispered something in Newt's ear that made him sigh with want.

Oh, yes, this was dangerous.

"Aris," she murmured, undoing his tie with deft fingers and kissing his ear again.

Another weak sound left him when she bit his earlobe. "What, darling?" he asked huskily, as though he knew the answer. His hand was on her thigh, curling into the fabric of her skirt. Now when had that gotten there?

"I don't know what this is, but we must find some to take home," she whispered, and then she was kissing him.

Not the chaste kissing that occurred in public establishments. Full-on, lip-biting, heated kissing. Her tongue grazed his fangs, her head angling, and she was sure he'd be angry with her for attempting this. But he wasn't. In fact, he was kissing her back just as hotly, a low growl forming in the back of his throat. He buried one hand deep in her hair and the other at her leg slid up to her ribcage. Teresa's entire body ignited at his touch. Giving a growl of her own, she forced their chairs against each other and grabbed for the front of his jacket. He let her pull at it until he could shrug it off and reach for her waist again. There wasn't a moment that she wasn't kissing him.

"Do you still think this is a bad thing?" she asked, breathing raggedly. Her fingers were unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt.

"Who cares?" He took her by the waist and lifted her up; gasping, Teresa moved to straddle him in his chair, tossing her hair back and feeling as though she was on fire. Caging the back of his neck in her hands, she crushed their mouths together again.

The entire restaurant was apparently in a frenzy. Teresa could hear the sounds of chair legs scraping, people gasping in a most inappropriate way, and a few names uttered in ecstasy. From behind, she heard someone's harsh breathing and Newt gasping out, "Ohh, Minho..."

"This is hardly the place for this," Teresa sighed out, as Aris began touching kisses to her jawline. Her head fell back as he continued down her neck, mouth hot and his tongue tasting her skin. "But it's funny; I don't think I really care."

"I want to take you home so badly, I can't see straight," Aris murmured into her shoulder, bare because of her strapless dress. His teeth sank in lightly, drawing a mewl out of her. His body shivered at the sound of it.

His palms were at her shoulders, fingertips drawing circles into her skin. Teresa tightened her fingers in his hair as he skimmed his hands down her body, mapping out the curves of her chest and her stomach. Everywhere he touched was hot and cold, fire and ice. She was drugged and mindless, but she didn't care. She just dropped her head back to let him taste her collarbone, melted for him when he ran his fingers reverently up her legs. She gasped aloud when he bit down on her collarbone to leave a mark. The thought of Aris leaving his mark on her skin left her searching for air in the music-filled, too-hot room. Her knees nearly buckled when he slipped teasing fingertips up under her dress.

"Aris...Oh, love, we shouldn't," she tried, but his hand was between her legs now and doing things to her that made her mind spin. Her back arched on its own and she heard the atrocious moan she let out into a crowded room.

Not that it mattered. Demons and their mates were doing the most illicit things at the moment without a care in the world for who saw. Through a haze of pleasure and lust, Teresa caught glimpses of people laid across tables and pinned up against the walls. A gorgeous whimper from Minho came from across the table and Newt was murmuring shakily, "sweet thing, you'll have to beg."

"Please, Newt," Minho stammered out, his silken voice not-so-silken anymore. "Newt...Oh God, do that again...!"

Hot, Teresa thought absently, but her attention was soon jerked back to Aris when he moved his hand against her again. "Aris, please," she begged, not caring who heard. The electric charge was sparking around them and that sweet smell of blueberries slithered throughout the room. She was two seconds from ripping his clothes off.

Aris's sharp breaths were rough in her ears and she didn't think she could've been more turned on if they were at home, in bed. "You drive me mad, Teresa," he moaned out, as she took a drowsy lick up his earlobe. "I can't...Not here..."

"You should've thought of that before—" She broke off with a groan, her hips moving on their own against his hand still in her dress. To Hell with it, she decided, and reached for his belt buckle.

"Resa, we can't," he repeated weakly, but he didn't stop her when she got his belt open and set to work on his pants next.

He didn't stop anything else she did to him after that, either.

-X-X-X-

"Ugghhhhh...darling, the headache I have right now is absolutely killing me." Rolling over across the charcoal sheets, Teresa reached for Aris's strong form in bed. Happy when she found him, she splayed her hand across his chest. Hmm...strange. Aris hadn't changed out of his suit from last night. She could feel his white button-down under her fingers and—was his shirt torn open? Cracking her eyelids open, she blinked at him in confusion. Her mate was sprawled across the bed, still in his shirt and slacks. His hair was an utter disaster and someone had been very excited to get his pants undone. She couldn't deny that he looked downright edible like that, but it was a concerning sight. What happened last night?

"Perhaps I should call..." Turning over, Teresa sat up. She was surprised to feel rough fabric crinkling under her instead of one of her nightgowns. She looked down and her jaw dropped. She was still wearing her dress! But the skirt had been ripped up one side, exposing her right leg, and—Oh Hell, besides a strapless bra, she wasn't wearing anything else under it. Which was NOT how she'd begun last night!

"What in the—?" Searching for her damn underwear and flushing furiously, she snapped her fingers. In a flash of silver sparks, her cell phone appeared in her grasp. Not even bothering to punch in a number, she held it up to her ear. It rang twice before an annoyed voice answered in a British accent: "hello?"

"Newt, do you remember how you got home last night?" Teresa asked, running her fingers through her tousled hair. "Because I don't and there are some very frightening things I'm seeing over here."

"I haven't the slightest clue, actually," Newt admitted, though he didn't sound as bothered by it. There was some kind of sound in the background, like running water.

Teresa sighed, hard and long. "What happened in that restaurant last night?"

Newt's voice took on a velvety tone that could make any girl shiver. "I don't know, but I think it was delicious," he purred. "Minho's in the shower right now, insisting that he needs to 'wash away the sin.'" He laughed, light and lovely. "Damn, I love him."

"I think I need a shower," Teresa muttered. She thought for a moment. Thought about something Aris had said. Something about... "Newt?"

"What?"

"Do you think Devilish released Viinim into the room last night?"

"...I don't know whether to thank Alby for the fun or murder him for the humiliation."

"I'm going with murder," Teresa stated. "At least, I'm going to yell at him." Glancing at Aris again, she slid out of bed and went to find some decent clothes. "Want to meet me at Devilish? Are you busy?"

"I was in the shower when you interrupted with your call," Newt deadpanned in reply.

Pulling a tight blue top out of a drawer, Teresa paused. "I thought you said Minho was in the shower."

"Well...um...I was...We were...I'll be there in half an hour."

"It only takes ten minutes to get to Devilish," she pointed out, grinning knowingly.

Newt sighed. "Half an hour." There was a pause. "Maybe longer." Then his voice changed to the tone of a person sharing a great secret. "Definitely longer. He is much too handsome, Teresa, I don't know how I get to anywhere on time anymore."

Skipping to her dresser, Teresa chose a pair of skinny jeans. "I completely understand," she teased. "Tell me some details about your 'shower,' later, okay?"

She expected some sort of reprimand or smart remark, but she heard Newt's amused, sinful chuckle. "Only if you ask nicely..." There was a click and he was gone.

Teresa let her phone vanish into thin air again. Damn. Minho got to wake up to that voice every day. Lucky bastard. Maybe she could convince Aris to try on an accent...

With that, she plucked up Aris's sock from the floor and threw it at him. It hit him square on the nose and he bolted upright, gasping. "What—Huh—? Teresa?" he stuttered out, voice all sleep-garbled.

"Get dressed, Aris," she chirped. "Alby drugged us and we are going to give him Hell."

Aris's brow furrowed. "He WHAT? I'm so... Why're you still in your dress?"

"I won't be in it for long," she replied, heading toward the bathroom door. "I'm taking a shower and then we're going to Devilish."

"Okay..."

Stopping, Teresa remembered what Newt had said about Minho in the shower. She glanced over at Aris, rumpled and cutely confused. Her smile turned seductive. "Do you want to join me?" she asked sweetly.

For someone who had just woken up very confused, Aris was across that room in about three seconds.


End file.
